Drabbles Inolvidables
by AleMalfoy98
Summary: Serie de drabbles de "un sexto año inolvidable" NO SON NECESARIOS PARA LEER EL FIC.


Ok, aqui hay unos cuantos drabbles para que entiendan algunas bromas internas del fic "un sexto año innolvidable"

no es necesario leerlo, pero, ayuda un poco a las risas. Y si, seguiré con el fic que deje medio abandonado.

Nada de esto me pertenece, JK, es la genio, diosa, reina y única dueña y creadora de estos personajes y la historia original, yo solo jugué con ellos un poco (bastante).

tampoco poseo ninguna de las marcas utilizadas en el fic.

* * *

_**Jamie**_

_*narra A.L.*_

James, James, Jamesie, James ¿Cuándo aprenderás que la vida es más que fiestas y bromas? Oh James, James, Jamesity, James, pronto muy pronto lo sabrás y nos reiremos bastante (por lo menos yo), a costa de tu lección.

Erasé una vez un chico, el cual interrumpiría esta descripción varias veces, empezando diciendo que era un hombre no un chico. También proseguiría diciendo que tiene un cuerpo perfecto, bien formado, por el que todas las zorr... digo chicas suspiran y sueñan por él, bueno todas menos yo, ahí el diría que miento, **HA! **que idiota.

Tiene un pelo no tan largo, no tan corto, e incontrolable como el. Unos brillantes ojos café, escondidos tras unos lentes de montura cuadrada lo que según el lo hacen ver como un nerd, pero creo que le dan un aire maduro en intelectual, pero el, inconsciente de mi opinión, piensa que ese adorno es más un estorbo.

Unas casi invisibles pecas surcan su cara, como las estrellas en la noche, la noche tan oscura como sus cabellos. Pero en su cara, me gusta decir, en mis adentros, que tiene una corona en los pies. Es una etraña metáfora para referirme a una sonrisa. Sus dientes, no son perfectos, pero hacen en su boca la perfecta sonrisa, una llena de travesura constante.

Pero, aunque pudiera hablar horas y horas, y en este caso escribir mil libros sobre el. Me estoy saliendo del tema principal.

A James, Jamsie, Sirius, Jay, Jamesity... no le molestaban sus apodos, (al contrario de mi, que no los soporto) es más, le encantaban, según el le daban mas reconocimiento, o algo así, y aquí les pido disculpas por no poder escribirles las exactas palabras, pero cuando su parte arrogante sale a flote, no soporto oírlo y me voy. Ese lado arrogante, es lo que no me permite acercarme a el, y solo tengo ganas de hechizarlo para que se haga silencio, pero no tengo mucho autocontrol y acabo lanzándole otros hechizos que... bueno, el punto es que es un poco (_BASTANTE_) arrogante.

Bueno, era una tarde de verano, el joven de 16 años estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, estaba con sus amigos hace unas horas, pero al parecer algo había ocurrido y ahí estaba el solo, bueno, lo acompañaba casi acabada botella de whisky de fuego, yo preocupada, fui a ver que le pasaba, pero alguien al parecer se me adelanto, y un joven de unos 18 años se le acerco, debo decir que el chico nuevo era muy apuesto, cabello y ojos castaños, unas pestañas largas, unas cejas gruesas pero no despeinadas, una nariz fina y estilizada unos labios finos y rosados y una barba de unos 2 días que le daban un aire sexy, además de ese cuerpo que tenía musculoso pero esbelto, parecía un modelo con ese atuendo, pero se veía bastante cómodo y natural. Traía una camisa blanca arremangada a los codos y los 3 primeros botones desabrochados, unos lentes Ray-Bans Aviator descansando en el abierto de su camisa, unos jeans un poco ajustados, que daban a enseñar la perfecta forma de su trasero. Pero, hubo algo que me llamo la atención. En su pecho había un tatuaje, que hizo que la imagen de ese hombre sexy no me afectara en lo más mínimo, si era bastante atractivo pero ya no es mi tipo.

A el chico, el cual nunca supe su nombre, le diremos "Antoine" tiene ese aire francés que, bueno le apodé así. Y yo me acerqué a ellos sin que me notaran. Antoine le empezó a hablar a James con su acento francés.

-Te vez pésimo- dijo mientras le dio una palmada en el hombro- el alcohol lo único que te traerá será una resaca a la mañana siguiente. Así que para que seguir sufriendo.. eh.. ¿cómo es que te llamas chico?

-James- dijo en un susurro ahogado con la voz muy ronca.

- Bueno, Jamie, yo te ayudaría a olvidar eso que te ha hecho estar aquí malgastando una noche tan maravillosa como es esta- Antoinne se le acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara- Yo haré realidad tus más profundas y secretas fantasías, y nunca tendrías la necesidad de pensar en esa persona que te hace beber hasta el desmayo- y sin más lo besó, largo, duró y apasionado- se paró, se acerco a su oído, mientras depositaba un papel, del cual estoy segura que tenía el número de teléfono de Antoine, le susurró un "piénsalo Jamie" y salió de ahí haciendo el famoso y conocido gesto de "llámame".

Sip, mis sospechas eran ciertas. El tatuaje era dos signos del género masculino (ya saben el círculo con la flecha) entrelazados y justo en el lugar donde va su corazón. "Antoine" era homosexual, o gay como prefieran. Además no creo que debe de extrañarme su presencia aquí, mucho menos _hoy_.

Me acerqué a James y le dije, mientras lo paraba de la butaca donde se encontraba en shock por su encuentro con Antoine.

-Bueno Jamie, has probado ser irresistible para todos.

-James.

-Alice-dijo serio- mi nombre es James, no Jay, Sirius, Jamesity, ni mucho menos Jamie.

-Si si si, como digas JAMIE- dije con una sonrisa mientras nos aparecía en la acera de su casa.

-Hablo en serio Longbottom, si se lo dices a alguien...- empezó a decir James pero una arcada lo hizo tener que voltearse y vomitar todo en el arbusto del vecino.

-Bueno, creo que la señora Rogers tendrá una agradable sorpresa mañana al ver las rosas.

-Si, esa vieja loca se lo merece.

Habíamos llegado a la puerta. Sus ojos cafes algo rojos por el alcohol y los lentes un poco fuera de lugar, le daban un aspecto algo tristemente tierno, no me aguante a ponerme de puntillas, y le dí un beso en la mejilla y le dije antes de desaparecer:

-Si a la próxima no estás vomitando el alcohol que bebiste, _**TAL VEZ**_, lleguemos más lejos- le guiñé el ojo y le dije- Adiós Jamie.

El se quedó ahí, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y dijo al aire en un susurro.

-Hasta la próxima vez Alice Longbottom.

* * *

James aprendió tres cosas ese día.

1. El alcohol no soluciona nada, solo te traerá una resaca.

2. Los apodos tienen sus desventajas.

3. No es bueno salir a emborracharse a un bar solo, en una parte concurrida de la ciudad, el 28 de junio, también conocido como el dia LGBT, o el día del orgullo gay.


End file.
